User talk:Spenpiano
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battle of Pelennor Fields page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I've been looking at your stuff for the different Hobbit families and it's awesome! I was just thinking that maybe we could work together on something, as we seem to be the only two people doing anything on this Wikia! I don't know what that could be: maybe a story which we both create, a collaborative writing project... I'm not really sure. I just thought that we could work together on... something and make this Wikia much bigger. One idea I had is this: I don't know if you've heard of Google Documents. The whole idea is that two or more people can work on the same document online at the same time, both editing whatever they like. I was thinking that if you have a Google account, we could try that and write a fan-fic. It's just a thought, but it's good to see someone who also cares for this fanon. --Dalledayul (talk) 22:20, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Dalledayul The whole idea of Google Docs is that one person can open a Word document, and then invite people to join the document, quite like a chat room. Both people can then edit whatever they like on there, and there is even a way to chat while you're doing it, so you can talk to each other about what you want to write before you actually write it! Dalledayul (talk) 12:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Dalledayul I don't think so. I haven't watched either of those shows. I was going on something inside the world, quite like the stuff I've already done on the Wikia. Dalledayul (talk) 12:54, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Dalledayul Hey, I just thought I should point out an error you're making on some of the pages. You seem to be saying that the War of the Ring took place around the TA 3001, not the correct date of 3021. You're twenty years too far in the past. Just thought you should know. Dalledayul (talk) 15:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Dalledayul 1. The fact that you're putting the films before the books is quite annoying to me. Just a personal thing. 2. I don't remember there being any evidence of it being then in the films, unless you're taking into account the fact that it never showed Frodo's longer life in Bag End after Bilbo left. Dalledayul (talk) 17:25, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Dalledayul Invitation: Tales From The Black Gate Hi, Spenpiano! We're looking for a few great writers to contribute to a project Wikia is currently promoting called Tales From the Black Gate . I was aware of your massive number of contributions here, and wanted to send you a personal invite! Please do check it out, and feel free to join the fun if you're so inclined: http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Tales_from_the_Black_Gate Brian 15:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Join Now! Why not just post all your stuff here? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I've done that. Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 07:42, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if characters from fanfictions are allowed on here? I mean, characters with the "tenth member" from LOTR or "fifteenth walker" from the Hobbit... I hope that you can clear things up for me Nixie the Bloody Pixie (talk) 18:38, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Nixie the Bloody Pixie Grey Company Hi Spenpiano, I am Prince of Erebor. I am creating the members of Grey Company pages. So I am going to creat backstories for their origin, early life, etc. So would you mind me to expand your Elladrien, Maia and Pelisor pages?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Yes! :)--Spenpiano (talk) 02:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :I have fixed the category. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :Originally I am not going to make that but since the Anorian infobox has nowhere for me to fill in the Grey Company's subgroup. So shall I add it on the Anorian infobox?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Okay! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Roleplays on here? Spenpiano, is it allowed to make roleplays, or collaborative stories with other writers, here on this wiki? :Yes, it's allowed. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Applying for Adminship Hi Spenpiano I would like to apply for adminship to this wiki. I really want to try expanding what we have and try to attract more users here. I look forward to your reply Nixie the Bloody Pixie (talk) 06:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Of course. :)--Spenpiano (talk) 23:40, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm also applying for adminship so that I can edit/delete inappropriate images and files that violates the policies of copyright, especially on my own articles. MasterOfDwarves (talk) 14:04, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Portable infoboxes Hey there! I stumbled across your wiki on my phone the other day, and I noticed that you're not using portable infoboxes. In the event that you consider changing over to the new portable infoboxes sometime, I've thrown together a themed stylesheet that will sit well with your current wiki theme. Additionally, as an example, I constructed a new location infobox and matching stylesheet reconstructing your current Location infobox in a mobile friendly fashion, an image of which may be seen here. Let me know if you have any questions, and feel free to use my stuff however you like. (: [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']]''' (talk)''' 20:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Admin Application Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you would consider making me an admin, as I am really interested in Lord of the Rings fanon at the moment. I'm also in the midst of editing a podcast for Adventures in Middle-earth rpg, and I would love be able to use the site as a database for brand new characters I'll be creating in the extended Tolkien universe. My nerd credentials should be on point, LOL. I got married in line for Return of the King, seen all the movies, read all the books, and I'm currently reading all the fanfiction. I love Tolkien. I eat and breathe Tolkien. Sure thing. Its no problem.--Spenpiano (talk) 18:37, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :And if you are a fan of Star Wars, I got a special wiki that I made.--Spenpiano (talk) 18:38, June 27, 2018 (UTC) : :Thank you so much! I've already started looking at pre-existing pages for proof reading (grammer and spelling related only, mind), and I hope to get the hang of using infoboxes before long LOL. I hope to be a good admin for you. :Novelty (talk) 02:08, June 28, 2018 (UTC)Novelty ::Congrads, you have been promoted to admin and bureaucrat. Take careo f this wiki and if you spot any troublemakers, you know what to do.--Spenpiano (talk) 10:07, June 28, 2018 (UTC) ::In the meantime, you should check my wikia site: https://star-wars-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Legends_Wiki Let me know if you are interested, cause I'm looking for many users that can help.--Spenpiano (talk) 10:07, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Spenpiano, can you make me an admin on LOTR FANON wiki? I would like to edit more on this wiki. And there is a Fandom User that seems to have a problem with understanding that this is a FANON wiki. He cannot stand non-canon content and used bad language on talk pages to express his anger. You should look on the talk pages for the Sauron article and Hodhvarz article to see for yourself! Excuse me if you are too busy. Answer me when you can. Have a nice time! Forgot my signatureAlex of Star Wars (talk) 17:17, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Is there a rules page here or is it on the main wiki home page? If not can you tell me which are the rules if there are any special ones that are only for this wiki alone. If not than yes I understand. Alex of Star Wars (talk) 17:23, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Thank you very much Spenpiano! You won't be dissapointed!